Pikachu and Link: Coincidences
by Wish counselor
Summary: In these short stories, here we get to see characters from Zelda and Pokemon join together in different places of both worlds, learning more about each other, and learning coincidences that are similar to each other. Don't exaggerate that Celebi is Link and that the Ocarina of time came from Lugia. Wanna share more coincidences? Tell more through reviews and the parody begins!


Somewhere in Hyrule, The chosen characters of Pokemon along with every character from Link's world joined together as to how both sides has changed for the last 15 and 25 years respectively. Some of the good guys get a hangout. While some bad guys discussed their near successions that are blown by their nemesis. But they do more than just staying here at hyrule. They'll also go to Pikachu's world. But here are some of their bonding moments that everyone on both worlds have Some are silly, others are bland, many times revealing, some are a knack of laughs.

...

Just before they continue their journeys, both parties decided that it is right to have

**_Meanwhile, at Kakariko Village: (Link, Pikachu, Celebi, Ho-oh, and Lugia)_**

"A lot has changed huh?" Link gave Pikachu the mask that many fans said looked like him.

"Like how some of you guys wanted me to make a cameo. Indeed you guys did through this mask. Ho-oh is mad times 2 for making him an evil guy and a bird slave auction Link" Pikachu wears it all to look more hilarious. With Link having a male celebi on top of his head, he stood up, "Even if I see this celebi as a foresty look of Navi, a lot of you guys just make him play my role."

"Sorry, Link." Pikachu slanted that to Celebi. "But fans demand that order."

"Pikachu. Don't do that!" Male celebi whinned and pointed a hand to Snivy. "Let HER DO THE ROLE OF LINK!" For his day though, he was not lucky. "Snivy? Where did you hide her Pikachu?!"

"Sorry ... Link." he slanted a tune. Celebi is now on his nerves. Curse the time travel relationship. "But your princess Zelda is in another castle."

"Sigh ..." its all Mr. Hero of Time could do. At least he still has his master sword. Something celebi doesn't have.

"Oh, and Link," he turn up to see none other than Lugia. "I want my Ocarina back."

"I told you Zelda has it!" Luckily for Link, Lugia cannot use his Aeroblast cause he used the last one at the well.

"Be glad I won't had to use sacred fire on you. Cause goddess Din is watching over me right now." Oh Ho-oh. Cannot even do some revenge on Link.

...

_**Meanwhile at N's Castle: (Demise and Ghetsis)**_

"Awwwhhohohoho. I like your spunk there man!" With Demise and Ghetsis sharing each other's top secrets. "But to lure somebody to carry your burdens, I like that idea as well. But you used your own son for that. Very genius too." That did spark something fiery for both villains. "You may not have the skill in battle like me ... but you got some good wits."

"Oh. But I have ... companions with the same goal like me." Thus, he showed his Hydreigon to his recently new friend. "Not bad huh? Got more for that part." Of course, to make an impression, he called his Bisharp, Cofarigus, Eelektross, and his 2 new companions, Tyranitar and Volcarona.

"I never thought that for such a light-hearted pipsqueak world like yours, but dang, I could use some dark elites like that!" Demise wondered all the possibilities on defeating Hylia at last and obtain the triforce to himself. Until the music of Ghetsis comes to play the place.

"So ... how about a bet? We could at least prep ourselves for the upcoming fight." Ghetsis took a new opportunity to have such powers like Demise. Maybe if his team falls, he'll be the one killing the hero once and for all.

"Some fun time villain to villain huh? I'd say you're a good impression. If I win, you introduce me to your world and help me find evil pokemon like yours. And if you win, I can teach you some of my dark magic. You will love it too."

"W'well, we'll end up giving each other a show of fun. Why not do both our winnings instead?" Ghetsis gets himself ready. And both villains seem to enjoy each other's company.

...

_**Meanwhile, inside Hyrule castle: (Adult Zelda and Serperior, Russel with Samurott and Zangoose, and Darunia with Gigalith and Golem)**_

"Princess Zelda. We got some unknown monsters invading us!" just great. Another complaint from the guards. Being a princess does sound tiring and boring. Until the gate bursts open.

"Eeeeeeekkkk! Those - those are- the... things!" that soldier seems to had a nightmare. But maybe not.

"Calm down now. Let me deal with it." Of course. The princess does EVERYTHING! "Are you guys here to threat us again?" It was Snivy slapping out the last troop out cold.

Knowing that she is facing another queen from another universe, she made a bow. "Are you the one they call Zelda?"

"So ... are you guys ... the friends of Pikachu?" she asked.

"Right. I'm Serperior. Here are my daughters, Servine and Snivy. I'm famous all throughout the Pokemon regions as a forest queen. Though other grass types sees me as royalty. I do like your castle though. Seems it just needs a ton more leaves. Anyway, who are your followers Hyrulean princess?" Serperior's siblings got an awe for seeing such a royal Hylian queen for the first time.

"As for me, I have the Hylians following me. I had other kingdoms that I allied along like the Gorons and The Ordona province." She waved hi to the Goron Leader hanging out with a Golem and Gigalith. She did the same with Russel and a fellow company from the pokemon realm, Zangoose. Both parties are residing outside the castle.

"I'd have to say that these guys ain't so bad!" Russel did enjoy doing some sword practicing with a fellow newcomer. Add to that another one which holds an armor like scalchop of sorts. Being blue gave it a water like term. "Eh - hey Zelda! How do you say this thing's ... name? It doesn't seem to be coming from the Zora Dominion."

"For you information ... peasant, I am a well known

She just shrugged his call. "So ... ser ... perior I assume," Zelda, being able to meet a regal like creature of the forest gave her a curiosity as to what her origins were. "Are you affiliated with the Great Deku tree and the Kokiri?"

"Kokiri? Deku Tree? No way." The serpent queen did a smug. Though Zelda finds it not amusing. "But I did read mythical books about your world in Unova. "But lemme tell you something through silent ears."

(A few minutes later. you see, some pokemon and zelda fans are seeing lots of zelda elements on pokemon black and white)

"I can't believe it! You guys are our future ancestors? How could you guys be ... your own version of our 'Era of the Hero of Time?' Is that even possible?" Both queens take their views on how relative the Unovian history is to those of the Hero of Time Era in Zelda's realm.

...

And more to come in the next chapter. Got any parodies and coincidences that Legend of Zelda and Pokemon intertwine to each other's manga and video games? Send it through reviews, PMs, and review. Enjoy!


End file.
